Chapter 014: KAI
KAI is the fourteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 3. This chapter was adapted into episode 20 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Tetsu requests a reward from Aichi after defeating him - an answer to the question "why do you want to fight?". Aichi responds that Vanguard to him is about ties with other people, and that he can feel confident about himself when he fights. Tetsu thanks him, telling him he is a lot like both Kai and Ren, and leaves. Kyou follows Tetsu out into the street, and Tetsu tells him that he shouldn't hope to acquire PSY Qualia himself just by being around Aichi. He explains that those with the power have the ability to understand how the units of planet Cray relate to one another, and can use that sense to gain insight into the flow of a cardfight. Aichi had sensed the presence of Tetsu's No Life King, Death Anchor, but was unable to understand what he felt. Tetsu says that Aichi's words after the fight support his new theory, that the power is triggered by a fighter breaking through their own shell and creating a heightened state of sensitivity. He wonders how Kai was involved in Ren and Aichi's awakenings, and what other commonalities those with the power will turn out to have. Elsewhere, Kamui is helping a weakened Aichi back to Card Capital when the two of them bump into Ren. Kamui realizes he is a Foo Fighter due to his VF gloves, but neither of them recognize his name when he introduces himself. Caught off-guard by his lighthearted and friendly demeanor, they accept his aid in supporting Aichi back to the shop. As soon as they enter Card Capital, Misaki protectively snatches Aichi away from Ren, revealing to them that he is, in fact, the leader of Foo Fighter. She angrily tells him that Kai isn't around, and Aichi is surprised to learn that Ren and Kai know each other. Ren says that Kai was a friend, the two of them similarly devoted to Vanguard, until Kai moved away from him. In the time they had known each other, Kai had remained undefeated, to the point where others began to grow tired of how strong he was, and Kai himself became bored with the resulting half-hearted nature of their fights with him. To Ren, Kai symbolizes true strength, and he believes that PSY Qualia will allow him to "save" Kai, by facing him as an opponent who will finally be able to defeat him. Kamui brags that Kai isn't so peerless after all, since Aichi was able to defeat him, immediately piquing Ren's interest - but at that moment, Kawanami bursts into the store, shouting that Kai has shown up at Foo Fighter's headquarters. Meanwhile, a frustrated Asaka has just been defeated by Kai, who lounges on a sofa in Foo Fighter's hideout, proclaiming that he's not being fired up at all. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Alfred Early Dark Irregulars *Blood Sacrifice, Ruthven *No Life King, Death Anchor Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters